High School Never Ends
by reindeerguardian
Summary: Mordecai reflects on how lifeif just like high school all over again. based on the song by Bowling for Soup.


**Based on the song "high school never ends" by Bowling for Soup. I don't own anything.**

High School Never Ends

"Aww man!" Mordecai cried.

"Karaoke night _again_?" Rigby cried.

"Yes," Benson said flatly. "And if you want to keep the jobs you have, you'll be joining us." He gave them a warning glance before leaving the room to confirm the event to Pops, Skips, Muscleman and High five ghost.

Mordecai gave his friend a weary eyed glance before flopping down on his bed. Rigby groaned and jumped on his 'bed.'

"Dude, this is gonna be lame."

"Yeah," the blue jay agreed. "We've already been to the karaoke place before, and you remember how that ended up." Rigby sighed.

"This sucks man. We were supposed to hang with Eileen and Margaret Friday!" Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I get it." He grinned.

"Get what?"

"You just wanna get some alone time with Eileen." Mordecai concluded smugly, pointing out Rigby's crush.

"I don't like her! Shut up!"

"Whatevs man. Doesn't matter, we can't go anyways."  
"Yeah."

They stared off into space for a while, lost in their own thoughts. About five minutes passed before Rigby interrupted the silence with a small giggle.

"What?" Mordecai asked, looking over at the raccoon, who rolled over on his side to face the bird.

"This is just like high school." He smiled remembering those days. Mordecai's brow furrowed.

"How so?" Rigby put a finger to his lips and thought for a moment.

"I dunno how to describe it…it's like, like…" he trailed off looking for the right words. Suddenly his mask covered eyes widened in recognition. "It's like that song man!"

"What song?"

"I'll show you tomorrow, at karaoke night." He smiled deviously.

**The next day at Karrie Oakey's…**

"Mordecai, Rigby, you guys are up." Skips called. Mordecai glanced at Rigby who gave him an 'I got the song all taken care of' face.

"Twist an ankle!" Pops called out giddily, giving them thumbs up.

"That's 'break a leg', Pops." Benson corrected.

The duo got up onstage, microphones in hand, as the song lyrics came onscreen. They gave each other a reassuring, confident grin as the music started.

"Four years, you think for sure

That's all you've got to endure,

All the total dicks

All the stuck up chicks,

So superficial, so immature

And then you graduate

You take a look around and you say

'Hey wait!'

This is the same as where I just came from

I thought it was over, oh that's just great.

The whole damned world is just as obsessed

As who's the best dressed

And who's havin' sex

Who's got the money,

Who gets the honeys

Who's kinda cute

And who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the name, the face, and the trends,

High school never ends…,"

The song played and the two sang as best they could, the feel of the music driving the crowd, even Benson had to admit they were good. But for Mordecai, it was more than a song. The lyrics made sense, they had a meaning. He realized that this is what Rigby had been trying to tell him. His life was like high school all over again. And he was just a ninth grader all over again, just stepping up into the big guy field.

Skips was like the sophomore who'd been around campus a few times more than everyone else, always willing to help out the newbie's because he remembered what his youth was like. Muscleman was the bully who'd sometimes hang around with you when his groupie high fives' wasn't around. Pops was the eccentric nerd who never really understood what growing up meant. Then there was Eileen. The book smart librarian kinda girl, who hung around with the hot cheerleaders like Margaret. But in the end, they all had to sit down at the end of class and endure Benson's lectures on 'responsibility and whatnot, when really no one cared. All that really mattered, was climbing up that social latter.

He glanced away from the lyrics to grin at his friend. No matter how many years of high school he had to go through, he and Rigby would always be the best friends that would do anything for each other. He finally realized what Rigby had meant. Sometimes Mordecai thought that his friend knew more than he let on. He seemed to have as much wisdom in his head as the stars in the sky. But then he'd do something like eat eggs to win a hat. But that didn't matter. Because he and Rigby would always be friends, no matter how many high school years they'd have to endure.

"…and I still don't have the right look,

And I still have the same friends

And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then,

High school never ends

High school never ends,

Here we go again!"

**Soooooo how was it? My first RS fic, was it ok? I heard this song and immediately thought of this show. It suits the characters so well! R&R please.**


End file.
